flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Civil Authority
Within the genesis timelines (Zero), these altered ancestor-like variations of the Civil Protection known within the Half-Life 2 timeline retained a much more complex system when compared with the Civil Protection. These were known as the Combine Civil Authority (CCA) and commonly referred to as the "CCA" or "Units" by the Citizen. They utilized similar protection teams as the Civil Protection teams. :::: They were a split section seperate from the the Overwatch Trans Human Arm soldiers (OTA) and used a distinct class id's listed on armbands. They were the result of submissive behaviour from certain citizens which had advanced along the loyal pathway for the UU. They were benefitted with a unique set of foods and had an advanced ranking system which corrosponded to their amount of humanity slowly being brainwashed with each rank. General Rundown 'Roles' The primary role of each serviced CCA unit was described in plain sight to them well before enlistment within the CCA as a whole. Their job is to maintain Socio-Stability in a firm and orderly manner and omit any and all sociocidal behavior at all costs. They follow a strict and neatly written Handbook and progressively become more brutal and more human as they move up the ranks. Verdicts listed in the CCA Handbook describe to them what to watch for and how to handle it. Citizens apprehended by a CCA Unit would be placed in the Nexus Detainment for the number of cycle which corresponds to their level of verdict (Time<->Crime). This was to keep the Citizens of each city oppressed and perhaps convert them all into CCA one day to become one with the Combine. All CCA were viewed as elites compared to the average civil scum. 'Appearance' The Combine Civil Authority operated in a very sophisticated manner, they possessed the similar gas mask armor and uniform of the Civil Protection officer. The general equipment layout of a CORE unit was very similar to the design and structure of the Russian PMC gas mask with a white finish made of a polyester type material. The standard equipment was as follows; *1 Type IIA Black Kevlar Vest with 2 Inch Collar, Covering Chest and Upper Torso, 2 Side Pockets *1 Pair of Black Vulcanized Rubber Boots, Composite Toed *1 USP Match 9×19mm Parabellum with 20 Round Clip and Tritium Sights *1 250 -500V 100mA, Adjustable Voltage stun-baton with rubber grip, 7 Inches. *1 Directly Uplinked CCA Data-pad *1 Grey Nylon Patrol Jacket, Long-Sleeved, *1 Pair of Dark Grey patrol pants, 4 pockets. *1 Divisional armband, which includes your Division's logo and colour. *1 Rank badge, which includes your rank, medal be awarded for distinguished service. 'Unit Identification Digits (U.I.D)' The Name Template layout imprinted fine into each armband of a specific unit followed a specific pattern; *Unit Type*-*City Name*-*Division Affiliation*-*Two Digit Rank*-*Five Digit Identification Code* e.g: CCA-C45-CORE-05-24550 'Weapons' These particular units used a vast variety of complex warfare. The weapons would often correspond with their rank to signify some form of significant experience or training from the unit. Although their Division Rank could be determined by their equipment the citizens generally could not tell the difference unless they could decipher the connection between their labelled rank of their armband. They carried multiple types of weapons which included; *USP Match 9mm Pistol - Match 9mm *MP7 Submachine Gun - HK 4.6×30mm *Spas-12 Shotgun - 12 Gauge 23⁄4 inch *OSIPR (Ar2 Pulse Rifle) - Pulse Plug Rounds *Stun-Stick *OICW Rifle - 5.56x45mm NATO 'Structure' These units were highly intimidating when in the higher ranked stages. They honoured appearance and valor. Unlike the Civil Protection, these units utilized Divisions which split into 4 categories. Upon the rank of 03, the said unit had the opportunity through intense psychological and tactile training sessions (Depending on the division) to enroll in a division of their choice or remain within the standard CORE division. These divisions contained 4 key specializations and provided balance and complex tactical versatility to their undying unprecedented task force. Division specific units could be identified by their unique set of armor assigned by the division they had enlisted within. The divisions possessed a specific colour as well. The divisions consisted of; CORE - White HELIX - Red NOVA - Orange GHOST - Green 'Leadership Roles' Above all of these units, their were often 2 leader Units of great eminence, which were perhaps the most inhumane of all, the Sectorial and Commander of the entire CCA force of the specific city. These units were the most feared yet most unseen units, often spending times within the City Nexus buildings, managing operations, logs and reports from the units and regulating them efficiently as possible. A particular CmD of the Partition Downfall CCA (ones always in contact with the Esoterics) conducted an experimental class of special tasked units who would later become the Internal Watch. 'Partitions' CCA teams were placed throughout the world often being transferred or re-located around the planet as needed. The teams were ran by the leading Sectorial and Commmander of the specific partition. The Partition refers to an isolated team of CCA which were issued primarily to a specific location, these partitions had various names and were never heard of anywhere but in the High Command office. The Particular partitionof CCA (which was always in contact with the Esoterics and the Enclave) was dubbed "Downfall" and was run by SeC.00707 later to be handled and lead primarily by CmD.08292 leading into the events of Operation Dethrone. 'Notable Partitions:' '- DOWNFALL' '- VICEWOLF' Radio Codes Each one of these codes was completely unknown to common citizens without prior knowledge to the codes. These codes were used very often by each of the units though it became more prevalent with the higher ranking CCA Units. 'Call Codes:' Administer: Carry out orders. Amputate: Execute/Destroy. Anti-Citizen: Criminal. Bio-signal: Life monitoring or signs of life. Also a system in suits that monitors heart beats. Biotic: Non-naturalized alien species. (I.e. Vortigaunts.) Bouncer: Enemy Grenade. Breach: Remove obstacle or defenses. Clamp: Seal off a specific area. Clear: Erase current orders. (Commonly used as a way to tell fellow combine that an area has no immediate threats. 'All Clear' or 'C-E' is the proper way to send such a message.)Do not get mixed up with cleaned Cleaned: Entity is normal. (I.e. No contraband/threats, room is clear of contraband, citizens, and threats.) Contact: Enemy unit(s) spotted and engaging. Contain: Prevent forces or situation from spreading beyond it's current location. Deserviced: Unit down. Deploy: See Inject. Either can be used. Diagnose: Determine threat level and situation. Divisive: Having a quality that divides or seperates. (I.e. Rebellious attitude that seperates the citizens obedience to the combine.) Examine: If applied to an organic entity, it may also mean to pat-down or frisk. Exogen: Antlion. Expose: Flush suspects/situation out from cover/structure. Extract: Evacuate. Hold: Maintain position/location defensively immediately. Holding: Maintaining and guarding position. Infected: Unfriendly. (I.e. Zombine.) Infestation: High parasite activity. Inject (To Formerly Deploy): Teams assemble at designated rally points. Innoculate: To protect or safeguard from a threat. Intercede: Directly control/mediate key enemy activity. (I.e. By means of ambush/manipulation.) In position: Ready to perform orders. Isolate: To detain a(n) (anti-)citizen and cut them off from all contact with the populace. Line: Form solid defence/barricade defense. Malignant: High dangerous and contagious. Midnight: Cut all radio communications until further notice. Necrotic: Zombie. Outbreak: Last remaining unit in a group. Outland: Foreign. Pacify: To handle a situation or detain an anti-citizen - Non-lethally if possible. Parasitic: Headcrab. Polistability/Polistabilization: Stabilization of a political order. Prosecute: Administer ordered citation. (Administer ordered punishment, in simpler terms.) Restrict: Prevent access to that area or position. Restrictor: Thumper. Ripcord: Fall back to/move back or away unless a location is specified. R.O.E: Rules of Engagement as authorized by any unit OfC+ (Only fire upon an individual if they fire upon you first.) Room!: All Units in Room stand to salute superior officer (Only Indoors) Sociocide/Sociocidal: Attempted disruption of the social order. Stand by: Await orders. Stabilize: Restore order through any means required, verbally or otherwise. (Non-leathally unless required.) Sterilize: Free area/situation of. Unlawful Procreative Activity (UPA): Engaging in relationships. (I.e. Attempting to have sex.) Unrest: Riot or Rebellion. Valence: The capacity of one person or thing to react with or affect another in some special way, as by attraction or facilitation of a function or activity. (I.e. This can mean anything from some passing drugs to someone, or a rally for anti-citizens.) Verdict: Decision of crime level, (Sociocidal Offence) Virome: Poison/Fast Headcrab. Viscerator: Manhack. 'Acronym Codes:' ADW: Assault with a deadly weapon BOL: Be on the lookout DB: Dead-body UTL: Unable-to-locate OID: Officer in Distress POI: Point of Interest DB- Dead Body found BOL- Be on lookout UTL- Unable to locate 'Numbered Codes:' 'General:' Code 21: Complaint Code 27: Attempted Crime Code 28: Inciting a felony Code 29: Death Code 30: Homicide Code 30S: Homicide by shooting Code 34S: Shooting Code 51B: Bomb Threat Code 52E: Explosives Code 94: Illegal discharge of a weapon Code 95: Illegal carrying of a weapon Code 187: Homicide Code 404: Potential Civil Riot Code 505: Subject moving at High Speeds Code 603: Unlawful entry Code 647A: Vagrant loitering in a public place Code 647S: Procreative Activity (Lewd Conduct) 'Communication:' 10-0: Caution 10-2: Good Reception 10-3: Stop transmitting 10-4: Roger/OK/Affirmative 10-7: Off Duty/Out Of Service 10-8: On Duty/ Back in service 10-12: Standby 10-13: Weather/Road Conditions 10-20: Specify Location 10-22: Disregard 10-23: Arrived on Scene 10-40: Run Silent 10-54: Negative 10-76: En Route 10-84: Advise ETA 10-85: Arrival Delayed to ____ 10-87: Pickup at _____ 'Describing Suspect:' 10-14: Suspicious Suspect 10-32: Armed Suspect 10-37: Suspicious Vehicle 10-45: Fatality 10-55: Intoxicated Driver 10-56: Intoxicated Pedestrian 10-64: Suspect Wanted 10-77: Suspect Apprehended 10-104: Suicidal Suspect 'Describing a Situation': 10-10: Fight in Progress 10-15: Civil (Public) Disturbance 10-16: Domestic (Private) Disturbance 10-31: Crime in Progress 10-34: Riot 10-53: Road Block 10-57: Hit n Run 10-59: Escort 10-80: Pursuit in Progress 10-81: Traffic Stop 10-90: Alarm Sounding 10-94: Street Racing 10-95: Abandoned Vehicle 10-97: Traffic Hazard 10-99: Officer being followed 10-101: Set up roadblock 10-103: Disturbance 10-103B: Explosive Disturbance 10-105: Suicide 'Describing a Fire Related Situation:' 11-61: Advise Nature of Fire 11-62: Report Progress on Fire 11-63: Smoke Report 11-70: Fire Alarm 11-71: Fire 'Describing a Medical Situation:' 11-40: Advise if Ambulance Needed 11-45: Fatality 11-50: Accident 11-52: Ambulance Needed 11-42: No Ambulance is needed 11-80: Accident - Major Injuries 11-81: Accident - Minor Injuries 11-82: Accident - No Injuries 11-83: Accident - Unknown Information 11-102: Dead on Arrival 11-105: Suicide Ranking and Division Affiliaton 'Divisions' :: Upon the rank of 03, and only 03, a Unit was allowed to choose between specific divisions to enlist in. These divisions decided the special traits or attributes the unit would inherit when under that divisions control via intense training, and progression over the next 3 ranks. :: When choosing a division, these units could not personally omit theirselves from the enlistment contract until atleast 3 months of enlistment and contact and clarification from a high command leader. :: Division listing: :: High Command - The Supreme leaders of the CCA. :: CORE Combat Division - Specialize in agility, fire fights, and weapons usage. :: HELIX Medical Division - Specialize in medical intellect and medical devices. :: NOVA Technical Divsion - Specialize in anything electrical or mechanical. :: GHOST Recon and Special Forces Division - Specialty in Stealth and is able to be sent in as a recon unit for infiltration before Sweeps are engaged. -Invitation only 'Ranking' ''Recruit (RCT) - None. Basicly a citizen with a CCA uniform and Data Pad. ''Able to unlock and open CCA doors, but not allowed to leave Nexus or touch a weapon without permission from an OfC or higher. RCT brainwash percentage: 0% 05 - Detain citizens, and move freely through the city. '-05 brainwash percentage: 10%' 04 - Same as the 05, but is still most likely not going to amputate, but you may do a first torture at this rank. '-04 brainwash percentage: 25%' 03 - Now able to equip the SMG, and able to wield non lethal grenades. The 03 has probably made his first amputation, and a few tortures, so he's slowly getting used to them. The 03 can now host ration events. 03 can now lead D6 patrols with another unit. '-03 brainwash percentage: 50%' 02 - Able to wield non lethal grenades. Used to amputations and torture, but you don't like to be too harsh in torture, and you don't like amputating innocent civilians much. Can Wield The Shotgun. (Cannot use the double blast) '-02 brainwash percentage: 75% (Unable to go rouge at this point)' 01 - Able to wield and fully utilize the shotgun and non-lethal grenades. The 01 is the scariest Enlisted. Citizens cower when an 01 is present. He knows how to amputate on sight, torture when ready, and wants to get any information out of anyone he can. The 01 can now lead CAH raids and searches. He must alarm the judgement waiver. He must let a CCA High Commanding Unit know of his plans, or a DvL is no one is available. ' '-01 brainwash percentage: 90% OfC - Able to do everything the 01 can. The OfC is tougher, stronger, and even scarier to be around. They are filled with the want to kill and wouldn't question why they had a gun to a citizens head. They would only pull the trigger. OfC's still fall under a division, and must obey their DvL. The OfC can order low ranking Enlisted around, 05-03. Once you gain the rank of OfC, the OTA Faction is unlocked. Ask any SA to whitelist you. Able to use Lethal grenades. Able to use the OICW. OfC brainwash percentage: 100% EpU - This rank allows you to train RCT's. You still fall under the DvL's leader ship, yet you fall to the same power as other DvL's. You gain the Elite Protection model. You may order around all Core Units. Able to use Ar2. EpU brainwash percentage: 100% DvL - The Divisional Leader is meant to lead his/her division. With upgraded augmentations, the DvL may give permission for their units to enter District 6. They may begin a ration cycle. They are allowed to begin a judgment waiver and search the CAH. The DvL is commanded by CmD+ units. If none are online, the Core DvL acts as a leader to them. They may order any Unit around, as long as they are within their division. Able to use Ar2. DvL brainwash percentage: 100% CmD - The Commander has the honor to command all Units below him/her. They may begin rations, judgement waivers of any kind, and can train new recruits. The CmD is known for planning out District 6 sweeps and recon missions. He/she is also counted on for creating new strike plans and information gathering missions, using Ghost units. The CmD is very threatening, and many citizens would run if the CmD made eye contact. SeC - The Sector Commander takes the Administrators place when he is away. The SeC is seen as the one true leader of the City, controlling anything and all he/she wants. With the most powerful of all augmentations, and all the information the CCA has to offer the SeC takes pride in commanding all of their Units if the time arises. The SeC reads reports and determines who will get promotions during either ceremonies or just on their own time. The SeC is feared by all, including CCA units. Vital Units These units where among the essentials which followed and connected many times to The Esoterics and usually resided in the same or close by cities such as City 45, Industrial 17 and City 18. *''"08292"'' *''"64007"'' *''"58132"'' *''"00707 "'' Feel free to add to this if need be. Category:Factions